La mascara de los sentimientos
by Miss.Lioncourt
Summary: Esta noche es igual que la anterior. Sigue pasando las noches de cara a la ventana. Mirando la luna, al cielo. Esperando ¿"un milagro"? Espera ser rescatada. Mi primer fan fic One Shot ULQUIHIME! Reviews plis !


Aquí va mi primer fan fic Ulquihime n///n Amo la pareja (L) *-* . Nunca antes había echo un fic en el cual el narrador era

alguien con tan poco carisma como es Ulquiorra, pero are lo que pueda n.ñ! Espero que les guste!

**Cursivas** - _Pensamiento_  
**Aclaraciones**- Los personajes presentes en este fic no me pertenecen (ulquiorra sí *¬*. Nah xDD) son todos propiedad de **Tite Kubo (c)**.

* * *

_Esa mujer... Se pasa los días con la mirada perdida. Literalmente vacía. Se que nunca e entendido los sentimientos humanos,  
pero nunca e visto algo así. Cuando la vi por primera vez... era una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones, débil físicamente y  
mentalmente, aún tener extraordinarios poderes curativos y de lucha, no me parece mas que mera basura. Creí saber de ella.  
Creí que los humanos no eran tan complejos con esto de los sentimientos, pero esta mujer... Decidió venir por si misma aquí,  
¿por que? ¿por ichigo? El chico que nunca le corresponderá. Creí que lo podía ver todo. Mi ojo puede ver mas allá, pero no en  
su "corazón". Tampoco es que entienda muy bien su significado. ¿ Como puedes llegar a tener tanta confianza y tanto cariño  
con alguien de esa forma? Soy incapaz de comprenderlo. Tampoco es que me sea necesario, al contrario. Tampoco me importa.  
Ahora esta mujer es de los nuestros, cuando Aizen-sama le pide algo, lo hace. Sin parar a pensar en las consecuencias, ni en  
sorprenderse. No se lo piensa ni dos veces. Cuando juró la mas grande lealtad a Aizen-sama, tampoco se quejó, de lo  
contrario, su cara siguió tan inexpresiva como si le hubiesen arrancado eso que mas ama, "su corazón".  
Esta noche es igual que la anterior. Sigue pasando las noches de cara a la ventana. Mirando la luna, al cielo. Esperando ¿"un  
milagro"? Espera ser rescatada. Sueña con que ese Ichigo vendrá a buscarla, la sacara de aquí. Como un príncipe. Un príncipe  
¿uh?._

Irrumpí en esa habitación de la quinta torre. Ni se inmuto. No se ni porqué no me lo pude imaginar.

--¿Ulquiorra?-- Preguntó levantandose del suelo, inmune a todo lo que pudiera decir o incluso pasar.

--Solo te traigo la comida-- Dije mirando esos intensos ojos vacíos de la mujer que tenia delante.

--Ah..-- Su mirada se perdió en el suelo.

--¿Esperas algo mas?-- Pregunté. _Su rostro cambió. A lo mejor me equivocaba, a lo mejor solo utiliza esa "mascara" para  
mostrarse mas fuerte. Verdad o no. Funciona._

--¿Que debería esperar?-- La muchacha siguió con la mirada en el suelo y se encamino hacia la comida, la cual deposité en la  
mesa.

_Supongo que en caso "humano" esa situación llegaría a un cierto punto de incomodidad. Algo de lo cual no se quiere hablar. No  
se si mi presencia era muy buena en ese sitio, en esa precisa situación. Eso tampoco me importaba. Sentimientos ajenos no me  
incumben, aunque tampoco los mios. ¿Ironías del destino? No. Por mucho que lo intentase, tampoco podría sentir lo que esa  
mujer llegaba a sentir._

La vi algo incomoda, tampoco tenia nada que hacer allí, me volteé de espaldas a ella y me dirigí a la puerta.

-- _Su pronunciación lucia algo de esperanza. Su voz era suave, ¿dulce?. Raras veces hablaba, tampoco la  
escuchaba mucho. _

Me giré hacia ella.

--Dime mujer--

--Me llamo Inoue-- Dijo alzando la vista y cruzando sus ojos con los mios.

--A mi eso me da igual-- Le aguanté la mirada.

--Yo... Quise preguntarte...-- Parecía incomoda. Su rostro se entristeció. Como si sintiese pena por lo que iba a decir.-- Vosotros, los arrancar... ¿No sentís nada al quitar la vida a alguien?--

--No-- _¿A que venia eso?_

--Os importa poco la vida de los demás ¿verdad?. Solo piensas en... matar, matar y matar. ¿De verdad que no os importa nada? Cuando matáis a alguien no simplemente muere la persona, si no todo lo que puede haber sido en un futuro. Su vida, sus  
planes...-- La muchacha hizo una mueca como de repugnancia.

--A nosotros no nos importa en absoluto la vida que quitamos. Nos limitamos a cumplir ordenes. Las ordenes de Aizen-sama. Nos  
creó en modo de ejercito. Tampoco tenemos sentimientos.--

--Eso no lo creo-- ¿uh?

--¿No me tienes miedo mujer?--

--Yo no tengo miedo--

_Ya veo...  
_  
--¿Sabes porque estoy siempre mirando por la ventana?--

-- ... -- _No se que me queria decir con eso._ _No entiendo a esta mujer._

--Porque estoy segura de que Ishida, Chad, Rukia... Ichigo... y los demás vendrán a por mi--

--Cada humano tiene sus deseos y peticiones a su dios--

--¿nunca as tenido alguien especial? ¿Alguien que te diese esperanza?--

_Eso me dio algo que pensar. En casos así, se supone que la única persona en la que pensar es Aizen-sama, él es todo por  
nosotros, él es nuestro creador. Pero a lo que ella se refería..._

-- No -- Dije -- ¿Sabes que es el agujero de mi cuerpo? --

--¿el agujero de Hollow? --

--Exacto. Hollow, "vacío". No tengo sentimientos. Quizá este trozo que me falta sean ellos.--

_Esa mujer me miro con pena en los ojos, la verdad es que nunca me había sentido mas humillado en mi existencia. Suerte que la  
protegen las ordenes de Aizen-sama. Avanzó asta mi con paso rápido, ligero y silencioso. Se paro justo en frente. Y se quedo  
absorta mirando mis ojos. En ese instante pude ver en su "corazón". Esperanza, amistad, cariño, algo por lo que seguir. Nunca  
pensé en todo lo que podía a llegar a contener un "corazón" humano. ¿Eso son sentimientos verdaderos? No aguantaba mas allí.  
Eso me repugna. Sus ojos... su mirada... Era algo con lo que no puede cargar._

--Se que en el fondo, puedes "sentir" -- Sus palabras fluyeron muy rápidamente._ Debía asimilarlas, repugnarlas,  
odiarlas. No era verdad. Mentirosa._

--No sabes nada sobre mi. Tampoco te incumbe nada de mi existencia. Solo eres una prisionera cuya misión terminara en  
muerte-- Me eché atrás, reservando las distancias.

Ella se limito a sonreír, una dulce sonrisa brotó de sus labios. _Ya era suficiente. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, cerrando la  
tras mi._

_No lo podía creer. ¿Que es lo que quería esa mujer?. Se mete donde no le llaman. No sabe nada de mi, de nosotros. Ella es tan  
distinta... Pero en ese ultimo momento, cuando permanecíamos en silencio frente a frente, note...  
Cuando vi brotar esa sonrisa, esa dulce y tierna sonrisa, me hizo olvidar todo asta ahora. Por un momento, pudo olvidar quien  
era yo. Quien era ella. Fue algo... extraño en mi.  
Pude ver tras la mascara. Tras esa máscara inmune en la cual solo deja penetrar a su gente mas querida. Su cara... llena de  
esperanza y felicidad. .  
Ella tiene... "algo", como si pudiese ver en mi interior. Como si pudiese ver como "me siento" en cierto modo.  
Tengo la leve sensación de que nunca la olvidaré.  
Cambié mis opiniones. Creo que realmente es fuerte. Puede que sea débil exteriormente, pero.. tiene un gran "corazón".  
Ella... condenada humana... Maldita Inoue._

_

* * *

  
_

Y asta aquí n_n! Bueno espero que les haya gustado xD!

Hacer fan fics así cortitos y tal no es muy mi estilo (e_é) y lo que dije antes, eso de utilizar "la palabra de Ulquiorra" es un poco "difícil" n.ñ!

Pero bueno, y recuerden, si les gusta dejen Reviews *-*! Se agradece~ :D


End file.
